


Farewell

by NomiDarklighter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: A short story based on the Disney+ show The Mandalorian.
Kudos: 7





	Farewell

As Din Djarin landed smoothly at the place where he had left the Razor Crest, holding the child in his arms safely, he saw why Kuiil hasn’t answered when he was calling him. He deactivated his Rising Phoenix and walked over.  
The Ugnaught was lying on the dusty ground not far away from his faithful Blurrg which was shot under him. Even a casual glance showed the Mandalorian that Kuiil was dead. So this was the end of a life that wasn’t an easy one. He remembered what the Ugnaught had told him about working for the Galactic Empire. What Kuiil had thought to be a simple working contract turned out to be an oppressive contract. With time and a lot of effort he was able to buy his way out of it.  
Finally free the Ugnaught went to Arvala-7 to live a peaceful life. It was peaceful until the Mandalorian came, seeking the bounty he was tasked to find for a client. 

Din put the child down and began to make a grave for the person he hardly knew, but who became a counselor and almost a friend to him. A friend who helped where help was needed and who paid at the end with his life. The ground was too hard to make a common grave so Din piled stones up on the corpse after he removed the Ugnaught’s cap and goggles. After finishing the sad task the Mandalorian set the cap with the goggles like a headstone on the grave. No name, only this. There was no need and no time. Who knew Kuiil would know that it was him being buried at this place. The Mandalorian picked up the child and walked over to the Razor Crest. There he made sure that the child was safe in its seat, started the engine and launched, leaving behind the planet which neither him nor Kuiil brought luck.  
He would never again hear the Ugnaught say ‘I have spoken’.


End file.
